


Thrive

by mayachain



Series: biro/kusanagi 'verse of ficlets [12]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Atlantis Infirmary, Body Horror, Episode Related, F/F, Friendship, Season/Series 05, low-key relationship, post-The Queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 19:32:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9672902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayachain/pseuds/mayachain
Summary: Colette had known Teyla for almost five years. Her voice might be even and her shoulders straight, but factoring in that she had shown up in the middle of the night, odds were high that she was rattled.





	

“What can I do for you, Teyla?” Colette asked when the woman wandered into the infirmary halfway into the night shift. 

Teyla nodded a greeting at Helen Cho who was flicking through reports at her station. “Could you please verify that nothing of the Wraith remains,” she replied.

Colette knew that Teyla had already received her DNA results from Jennifer – results that had been double checked by Carson because Jennifer, too, had wanted to be certain – Teyla had come to her at three in the morning. “Of course we can,” she said. “Nurse Cho, please prepare a blood test.”

Scanner 1 had only been used for five patients since Teyla’s final check-up before release. It would still have the relevant settings in its memory.

*

The DNA was as human as it ever had been. “You mean to say it is all in my head,” Teyla mused. Colette had known her for almost five years. She did not take her straight shoulders and even voice at face value. 

It was entirely possible, and in that case a referral to Dr. Samson or Niika of the Athosians would be wise. However: “There is something else I could check, but I would need an Ancient gene for it.”

Teyla was silent for a long moment. Colette knew that both Dr. McKay and the Colonel would be happy to be woken for the sake of their teammate if Teyla would rather not involve the ATA-positive sergeant on duty. 

At last Teyla turned to Helen and said: “If you would be so kind as to contact Dr. Kusanagi.” Helen and Colette exchanged a surprised glance, but a look at Colette’s watch confirmed that the hour was late enough that Miko might have found her way to her lab already. Colette was not so surprised that Teyla knew Dr. Kusanagi as an early bird and was prepared to let any other candidates - save for the sergeant - sleep.

For a fleeting moment, Colette wondered if Teyla also knew how much Colette liked it when Miko operated her instruments.

*

It warmed Colette that she had apparently taught Miko enough about brains that her eyes had immediately widened at the difference between Teyla’s scan and a base Earth human’s. Colette restrained herself from giving voice to the praise that was on her tongue in favor of explaining the results to her patient.

Jennifer and Carson were both more focused on DNA than brains and the difference _was_ small, so Colette would try not to sound too accusatory when she told them of their oversight. For now, “There _is_ a slight enlargement of the part – here,” she pointed, the image _so_ much clearer than it ever would have been on Earth, “where we have previously established a connection to your telepathy.”

There were numerous implications flashing around in Colette’s own brain. Still, “As we have seen, the change is _not_ DNA based. It may simply be that you’ve exercised it more while in contact with the Wraith.”

Teyla swallowed. She appeared to work through the flood of questions she wanted to ask before settling on, “Will it increase my ability to communicate with Kanaan and Torren?”

“That depends on if the effect is permanent or if what we’re seeing here shrinks again,” Colette cautioned, “but yes, it might.” It was all she could do to restrain herself because the research prospects were –

*

“Do we keep Ms. Emmagan here for observation?” Helen asked. Colette bit her lip. She would prefer it, yes, but in truth the scans indicated nothing dangerous and Teyla had spent days in here already and - 

“I think if she – if you come in for scans regularly, that should be enough.”

“I will,” Teyla agreed immediately, looking as much relieved as daunted by all she had learned. It was disconcerting to witness her missing so much of her usual serenity as she shrugged out of her hospital gown. “I thank you all for your time,” she said as soon as she had dressed, and simply - left.

The women left in the infirmary stood frozen, staring at the door as if waiting for Teyla to reappear and give an Athosian farewell at any moment. “She should not walk through the corridors of Atlantis alone,” Miko breathed. 

“No,” Colette and Helen agreed. Colette fervently wished that Teyla had brought her hus – man – Kanaan with her. Or Ronon. Or the Colonel. Even Dr. McKay. Or wasn’t she friends with Amelia – 

Miko gave Colette a quick kiss on the cheek and hurried outside.

 

.


End file.
